Child of the Sand
by Kaze no Bail
Summary: Not very good at summaries, but just so you know the major pairing are Kurina and my own character, Naruto and Hinata, Kakashi and Anko.


Child of the Sand

'Hi, my name is … is… oh no! I don't remember my name. Who am I, why is everything around me dead, and who are you?' That was the last thing a little boy thought before the world around him turned to dust and darkness.

Something rough hit me on the chin, it was hard and sharp. The hit woke me from my all to short slumber. My eye's were still blurry but I could kind of make out a stream or river in the distance. I could hear the forest noises around me, birds chirping, and the soft rustle of the grass as the wind blew gently over it. Though still groggy from the sudden rude awakening, it was easy to hear some one walk up behind him. A shadowed face looked down at me. The face in question was getting closer and closer until it was right over mine, the person looked like a boy with red hair and a light tanned skin from what I saw. His eye's were what really made me curious, they were red. Just as I was about to ask what had happened, the boy, as if reading my mind, spoke in a dark tone, "You're the soul survivor of the destroyed city called Mar City, your name is Kaze no Bail, Bail of the Wind in other words. I know how you westerners know no proper Japanese. My name is Suna no Garra, Garra of the Sand, I was assigned to transport one of the cities Generals when a raiding party attacked the city. During the bloody ordeal, I saw something interesting," Garra looked at me with a hint of a smile, "you took out thirty shinobi (ninja) in a pure rage when you saw your sister being killed, then after you calmed down, so did the raid. Apparently everyone had gotten killed except you. That's when I knocked you out and took you away." Garra finished and the smile disappeared. I looked at his face hard then got up, I was only half his size, I'm guessing Garra was about thirteen. My first question was, "How do you know my name if I was some random kid that you saw and what's with those red eye's you've got?" Garra kept his stone cold face on and responded by throwing a book at my head, I picked it up and read the cover, 'Mar Central Adoption House'. I opened the book and read out load,

Name: Bail of the Wind

Age: 9

Sex: Male

Eye color: Emerald Green

Hair color: Black

History of Adoption: None, Parents find his condition to bring trouble to the families. They fear if the boy is enraged, that he would kill all. He will most likely never be adopted.

Relatives: Sister

Name of relative: Lea of the Wind

Age: 7

Sex: Female, For full information, please turn the page.

Eye color:Hazel Green

Hair color:Brown

History of Adoption: Parent's found her to be delightful, but refuses to leave her brother under any circumstances.

All this information was taking time to register, I still wondered what Garra was going to do to me. Looking up at him, I noticed the his eye's were surrounded by black rings, like a raccoon. He looked ready to kill. I walked over to him, "Um… Garra, where exactly are we going?" "To my village, I've decided to teach you how to be a shinobi." Those were the last words said before Garra and I started to walk towards his village.

A week and a half later, Garra and I reached the boarder of wind country, I knew this because Garra explained to me that there were different countries, with their own villages and the villages had their own shinobi and their own secrets. He also explained that the villages had ranks, Genin, Chunin, Jonin, and the leader of the village. Depending on the country, the leader was called Kaze (wind) if he or she was from Wind country, if he or she ruled a village in Fire country, then they were called Ho (fire). You add kage (Shadow) at the end then you've got Kazekage or Hokage. But the countries were ruled in general by a council of ten high shinobi. Each country had their own council.

During the time that I was with Garra, I noticed that he dressed in what looked like desert colored pants and a dessert colored sweater. He had a black vest on with no pockets, he was also wearing black sandals, also, he had a solid stone hourglass shaped container on his back. But something caught my eye, on the front strap of the container, was a black head band with a metal plate in the middle. The symbol on it looked like a square hourglass with a rectangle the size of top of the shape above it. I asked Garra what that was and he explained that it was a symbol that you are a shinobi and that every country has their own headband, the symbol on the headband again depended on the country your from. But since I grew up in a city with shinobi, this was all new to me.

Another day of traveling soon revealed the Hidden village of Sand. The outside had a large wall with an even bigger gate. The two shinobi that were standing guard jumped down to only recoil in fear when they saw Garra. The two just ordered the other men to open the gates and let him and me in. They rushed to do just that and before I knew it, I was in the village of Sand. I had all hit me at once, I had lived in the orphanage all my life, I never really got to see the city and all the shops. Well, in this situation was no different actually. Garra rushed me past everything and lead me to the outskirts of the village. In that area of the village, there was a huge house that had three floors and about five acres of a sandy field with a few boulders scattered here and there. The house was painted white with a maroon colored roof and maroon colored window shutters.

Garra grabbed my hand and lead me through the giant front doors and into the cool air. The room that he was currently in was rather empty, it was circular with a spiral staircase in the middle of the room and had two sets of large desert oak doors on either side. The inside of the house was white as well with a hint of maroon here and there.

Just as I was taking in everything, a scream that sounded very feminine erupted from the room to the right. Then an object two and a half times my size, came flying from that direction and hit the opposite wall. When the smoke cleared, a boy with dark purple paint on his face wearing a black jumpsuit, appeared. He was bleeding badly from a head injury. I looked at Garra to see him rubbing his eye's tiredly, he looked at me and said "Bail, welcome to Suna House, there are only three simple rules to follow. One: pull your wait, meaning everyone has chores. Two: never go into my room unless I let you. And three: Never insult Temari's cooking."


End file.
